Cho Chang
Cho Chang (born c. 1979) was a witch who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1990 to 1997 and was Sorted into Ravenclaw House. She was a Seeker for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and a popular student. In Cho's fifth year, she began dating Cedric Diggory while he was a Champion in the Triwizard Tournament. Cedric became one of the first casualties of the Second Wizarding War, as he was murdered by Peter Pettigrew on the orders of Lord Voldemort in June of 1995. His death greatly upset Cho and made her determined to fight against the recently returned Dark Lord. In her sixth year, she joined Dumbledore's Army against her parents' wishes and began dating Harry Potter. However, Cho's best friend Marietta Edgecombe betrayed the D.A., and Cho and Harry's relationship fell apart. Cho remained loyal to her school and to the D.A., returning after she had graduated to participate in the Battle of Hogwarts. She survived the war and eventually married a Muggle. Even though Cho seemed very innocent and kind, she still couldn’t get over the fact that Cedric Diggory was dead and Harry Potter, her new crush, had been right beside Cedric when he died. This wasn’t Harry’s fault, of-course, but the same year he had been very short-tempered. The two broke soon as quick as they got together. Biography Education at Hogwarts Early years Cho was born into a wizarding family, the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Chang, who are of Asian descent. She became a great Quidditch fan at the age of six, and cheered for the Tutshill Tornados. In 1990, at the age of eleven, Cho began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was Sorted into Ravenclaw house. She soon tried out for her house Quidditch team, and attained the position of Seeker. She made friends with fellow Ravenclaw Marietta Edgecombe. Seventh year At the beginning of her seventh and final at Hogwarts, Cho caught a glimpse of Harry on the Hogwarts Express. She did not speak with him, instead hiding back in her compartment with Marietta Edgecombe. The two had almost no interaction for the rest of the year; according to Harry, they simply "fell apart", too embarrassed to even look at one another. That year, Harry began dating Ginny Weasley while Cho dated Michael Corner, who ironically had previously dated Ginny, and who offered Cho comfort over the trying events of her fifth and sixth years. After Hogwarts Battle of Hogwarts :Cho: "If you'd like to see what the diadem's supposed to look like, I could take you up to our common room and show you, Harry. Ravenclaw's wearing it in her statue." :Ginny: "No, Luna will take Harry, won't you, Luna?" :— Cho offers to help Harry during the Battle of Hogwarts. : Cho demonstrated her loyalty by reuniting with other members of Dumbledore's Army to join the battle against Voldemort and the Death Eaters when they attacked Hogwarts. She appeared amicable and friendly with Harry, offering to lead him to the Ravenclaw Common Room in search of Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. She seemed disappointed when this was fiercely denied by Ginny, which indicates that she still had some feelings for Harry. Cho fought in the Battle of Hogwarts and survived the war. Later life After the Second Wizarding War, Cho became a renowned healer at St Mungo's and later married a Muggle individual. She had one daughter named Brianna Huang who entered hogwarts in 2014. Category:Ravenclaws Category:St. Mungo's employees Category:Hogwarts students Category:Half-Bloods Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Sorted in 1990 Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Female Category:Healers Category:Seekers Category:Quidditch players Category:Witches